


Unbreakable Chains

by Fractal Dreamer (Gadget)



Series: Sun and Crescent Moon [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Gen, One-Shot, Rivalry, Sora - Freeform, and Roxas, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadget/pseuds/Fractal%20Dreamer
Summary: “You’re trapped there, Ventus! Sora has made his heart a prison, and you’re the prisoner!”Ventus and Vanitas and their "wonderful" background perspective across the KH timeline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Great to see you guys again!  
> I just wanted to let you know that this story sort of spans across the whole Kingdom Hearts timeline starting right after Ven and Vanitas' end game in BBS to the beginning of DDD. But it's all still stand-alone, you can read that one first, read this one first, read one or the other, it's all up to you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_Falling…_

_Surrounded by darkness…_

_That wasn’t supposed to happen. The plan was flawless; he never stood a chance!_

_Why?_

It was anything but dark for Vanitas. Even if his heart felt it otherwise, the light around him blinded his eyes and he couldn’t move to shield them. What he originally thought was exhaustion due to he and Ventus’ battle turned out to be imprisonment.

As the light around him dimmed, it separated and intertwined into chains before coiling around his body. They continued to move across his skin, eventually branching out into the room and disappearing only an arm’s length from his body. His darkness was suppressed because of this, he could definitely feel that; the golden, magical chains kept the darkness at bay and the dim glow of light surrounding it all kept him locked away in place.

“What…? Ventus, what are you doing?” He voiced barely above a whisper. His head was hanging down and it felt too heavy to lift. His whole body felt numb floating within the anti-gravitational bubble of light Ventus put him in. And even with his consciousness slipping, he still knew this wasn’t Ventus’ heart.

Ventus had taken him elsewhere, still unable to accept him even when they were both dying. Now he was chained in oblivion, existing in a limbo of nothing and all he could sense was his other half getting further and further away.

Sleep was upon him, but he reached out to the idiot anyway; trying to find answers on what happened. If anything, they should have both died. That was unmistakable. Yet here they were, still alive, still existing even if Vanitas’ position was questionable. And as expected, Ventus knew little or didn’t remember at all.

Their link was strong, stronger than ever before and he didn’t know why. They were both tired, both slipping away, yet he never felt so much light before. Was this death? He never expected it like this.

Everything was fading away from him, including himself. Fear gripped his heart and he closed his eyes. The chains rattled and the darkness around him blurred into colors. The walls twisted and turned, morphing into each other before settling into place. Eventually, all he could hear was his own heartbeat and the chains chiming as they snaked across his body.

Vanitas didn’t open his eyes because he couldn’t. They were too heavy, just like his body. And he didn’t fight the sleep that came to him, he just let it take him. The emptiness was too much.

* * *

 

It felt like years had gone by… but surely it was only minutes. The darkness was vast, overwhelming. He couldn’t see anything, but he heard a voice echo through the link.

_“Hey, can you hear me?!”_

“Huh…?” Vanitas breathed out as his eyes blinked open. He felt a wave of adrenaline surge through his body; the sleep pushed back far enough for him to think straight. But that was all it granted him.

That voice, he heard it before. When he and Ventus first split, he heard that voice. Ventus’ heart was so far away now. His light was mixed together with another’s. Somebody was saving him again and, undoubtedly, Vanitas knew it was the same heart from before.

He could feel him, Ventus; he could feel his light, bright and warm. It was cold here, it was always cold. He hated him for that. And now he was using that kid as a crutch again. The idiot probably thought he was a friend or something.

Where was he?! Vanitas couldn’t feel anything, he only felt tired and weak. It was the worst feeling ever and it irritated his soul! Why was he chained here?! Where was here?!

“Ventus…” He attempted to scream, but it only came out as a weak moan again. That surge of energy was all but gone now and sleep invaded his sense once more.

“I’m not… gonna… disappear…” he murmured in resistance, but Vanitas was losing the fight quickly.

 _“…Light and dark are an unbreakable pair…”_ His Master’s voice spoke from his memories. _“You exist as the other face of the same coin. You are only half of a whole.”_

“That’s why…” Vanitas whispered before sleep took him again.

* * *

 

Darkness, then light. He felt the familiar chime of a successful keyblade summon, but it was not his. Nor Ventus’.

Vanitas took in a deep breath as he was stirred awake. His body felt lighter now, his mind clearer. His heart had been healing for a long time, but exactly how much, he couldn’t guess. Time didn’t exist here in this endless limbo.

His surroundings were different now. No longer a dark, empty void, but rather a study of some sort. It all reminded him of the Land of Departure, which didn’t make sense because that world was destroyed by his Master. Eraqus had fallen, nobody should have been able to change it…

“Aqua.” He announced his suspicions, his voice a lot firmer now. “That delusional Master must have changed the world somehow.” Vanitas closed his eyes and focused.

 _She hid Ventus within, but his heart isn’t there…_ He concluded in thought. Vanitas was still connected—a curse, it sometimes felt—and because of that, he could feel Ventus’ body as if it were his own should he focus hard enough. Using this, he searched the darkness for him. His body was close, but unreachable from here. It was dormant, empty and secured within a chamber. But where was his heart?

It was hard to find him; Vanitas found his light was obscured by another. Two lights of equal strength floating too close to each other. Far away, one could easily mistake them as one. But Vanitas could never mistake the green aura of Ventus’ heart for another. It was unique and their hearts—two halves of a whole—drummed the same beat.

The connection between him and the other was incredible. It made jealousy form in the pit of his heart and he frowned at it in disgrace. He of all people did NOT need to be envious of _Ventus_.

But he needed to press on. Ventus was resting within the heart of someone named…

“Sora.” The name made him grimace. He could sense the power of the keyblade within the teen and quickly searched through his memory of any other keyblade wielders Ventus could have known.

Nothing. He only knew Terra and Aqua. This was either intriguing or disconcerting because then that would mean he’d have to deal with another stupid light wielder. And where there was one, there was normally more.

He scoffed at the thought: Ventus and his little friends, all grouped together, happy and cheerful; laughing and having fun. Vanitas would rather die.

In furthering his search of the two, he could sense darkness. That sort of thing was second nature to him. It was outside of both Ventus and Sora, but vast and strong. It almost felt like his Master, but it was different.

“Ventus?” He called out in question. Ventus’ heart was sleeping still, but something had jostled him out of slumber for a brief period of time. It may have helped Vanitas himself wake up as well. And that something must have been the darkness he felt.

Vanitas looked around again, testing his bonds. The chains weren’t tight, they just wrapped around him like a toilet paper mummy. He raised an eyebrow at his situation. Was Ventus truly that stupid or was there something else he was missing?

He lifted his arm up without much of a fight; his legs were free too. If he was quick enough, maybe he could escape this poorly constructed prison and get to Ventus. Logic would dictate there were unknown forces at play here, but Vanitas ignored it for the sake of finding that idiot faster.

He reached out his hand to touch the air outside the floating ball of gold chains and instantly regretted it. Lightning sparked and traveled up his arm before striking his heart. He yelled out in pain and retracted his hand, holding it tightly at his chest. The pain was more excruciating than anything he’d ever felt before. It felt like Ventus’ light was burning his darkness.

“What is this?!” He growled in discomfort, clutching his chest as the pain faded away. It left him disoriented and anger boiled up from deep inside him because of it. His hands shook with the will to wrap themselves around Ventus’ throat. “Ventus! What have you done?!”

The idiot didn’t respond. With him deep in sleep healing, he was oblivious to Vanitas’ outbursts. Perhaps even his presence too; Ventus was indeed known for being blind to Vanitas altogether. Of _course_ he didn’t know about the pain, didn’t feel the bubbling anger or taste the disappointment. Ventus didn’t have monsters spawn from him with every vile emotion he encountered. He never felt the physical pain of their destruction. Not like Vanitas did.

Ventus’ heart was of pure light, while Vanitas was their darkness. He lived a life of luxury compared to him. He was spoon fed by Eraqus and his apprentices and encouraged to try again whenever he failed while Vanitas only got a beating for failure. He was left alone in a desert while Ventus had a family! He was imprisoned here in a state of limbo while Ventus was sleeping peacefully inside Sora’s heart! And even though Vanitas was stronger than him, the little idiot still managed to beat him in their final clash!

With a roar, Vanitas kicked out his foot hoping the light around him was directly connected to Ventus’ heart so that he’d feel the pain. Sparks flew across his field of view in response to the area breach and struck his body again. He didn’t waver this time and proceeded to punch the ending space of his prison out of frustration, rage, and envy. He tore and yanked at the chains glued to his skin, gasping from exhaustion and agony as his breaths came in quick and shallow. His heart screamed from the pain, but he never shed a tear.

He needed to hurt Ventus, he needed to make him realize what he’s done. And so, in pathetic retaliation, he bundled up his negative energy and focused on feeling for Ventus’ heart. If his sleep was disturbed due to the mere presence of darkness, then all of _Vanitas’_ pent-up emotions should give him one rude awakening!

Vanitas acted as a tesla coil and channeled his darkness through the empty void to Ventus’ dormant heart. The space between them was non-existent and the channeled energy traveled as fast as a lightning bolt. And when it came into contact with target’s heart…

It was destroyed.

As soon as the darkness came into contact with both Sora and Ventus’ light, it disintegrated and was blown away like dust in the wind. Vanitas couldn’t touch Ventus if he was contained within Sora’s heart. Sora was protecting him.

Vanitas was as still as ever, seemingly frozen to the spot. Darkness visibly rolled off of him and clashed with the chains before the entire bubble of light surrounding him sparked with electricity. None of it touched him, though, as his darkness fought with the light—and inevitably lost. Vanitas watched it all impassively. Defeat sunk his heart to its deepest depths, but he took in easy breathes to help keep calm.

Ventus was out of his reach. And it seemed that his light was containing his will to do anything about it. He was completely and utterly at Ventus’ mercy.

Oh, how he hated him for it. His teeth clenched, but he said nothing—only thinking at this point. Another option was to drag him down with words, but his heart was sleeping, mending. He had no idea how much longer it was going to take before the idiot would wake—

A cold shiver ran down his spine and his eyes widened. Something was wrong. Something was happening to Sora. He felt it through Ventus as his heart was shaken awake. Vanitas could feel the light on him like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

For some odd reason, Sora’s heart was torn away and it wasn’t because of him. Ventus was trapped within the empty shell as it drifted off into the void and Sora’s heart was enveloped by darkness, _his_ darkness. Nothing but a shade remained.

Vanitas was thrown through a loop because he had no idea what just happened. Nothing like this occurred when he and Ventus split and the Master never talked about something of this nature.

Even though Ventus was indeed awake now, he was dazed—Vanitas could sense that much. The empty shell around him seemed to now possess a consciousness of its own, but just like him, it too was unresponsive. Eventually, it started to draw emotions from Ventus’ heart, mimicking them in adolescent understanding.

The _thing_ was so different, so opposite of himself. Where Vanitas was chock-full of raw emotion, this thing had… nothing. No emotions, no heart, it was completely and utterly _nothing_.

The thing had a name too. It was forming at the tip of Vanitas’ tongue and he could barely hear it ringing in his ears like a distant echo passed on from Ventus to him. It sounded like _Sora_ , but it was all jumbled: _Roxas._

“Roxas?” he tried the name out loud. The ‘X’ was intriguing because that exact letter was an obsession of his old Master. If Vanitas didn’t know any better, he’d have thought it a coincidence. But he wasn’t stupid, nor ignorant of Master Xehanort’s undying plan. If he ended up failing him it would be just like him to start over again with a new approach.

He felt no love for his Master, in fact, he sort of hated him for throwing him away like a popsicle stick. But he expected just as much from someone like Xehanort. If only he had died with the others, that might have made Vanitas a little bit happier.

It didn’t fly over his head that this empty shell started forming its own heart now. With Ventus’ presence—and some other unknown force Vanitas couldn’t pin point—it started to grow. Roxas began to take on a similar aura to Sora’s, but it was shaped differently.

As soon as this newborn heart stabilized in its growth, it stopped siphoning emotions from Ventus and left him alone to share the space. Ventus’ heart never left its dazed phase and the healing process had stopped. Oddly enough, Vanitas was starting to feel a bit fuzzy too. Had Roxas been leeching off of him as well, or was this just another curse of their predicament?

Sleep crept up on him again, but Vanitas refused to sink into it even if his heart, too, needed to continue mending. Ventus was vulnerable now! The opportunity was there, but his strength…

The idiot couldn’t sleep forever, and he couldn’t possibly keep this prison holding for all eternity. If Vanitas could wear him out, talk him down, then maybe he’d have a better chance of breaking out. That also meant he’d need to be stronger than Ventus’ light.

 _A half-mended heart isn’t going to do the trick,_ he thought as he closed his eyes and embraced sleep. Everything else seemed to fade from him as his heart beat increased in strength. It was all he could hear and all he could feel until his concentration wavered due to Ventus’ heart having been jostled again. He let it go and continued to sleep.

A wave of sadness and sorrow washed over his other half and Vanitas could feel it as clear as day. Something bad happened—to Roxas, but Vanitas didn’t care. He wanted to sleep, to heal and not be bothered by Ventus and his stupid emotional friends.

Roxas was losing himself now, losing his power to some other unknown being. Vanitas still didn’t care.

Another wave of sadness came from him, something about his friends… something stupid for sure. It was beginning to irritate him and he gritted his teeth.

Happiness, then sadness again, now frustration—

“VENTUS! STOP CARING!” Vanitas screamed as he opened his eyes and threw out his arms. Darkness spilled from his being and clashed with the light. Electricity first shook his prison before jetting out to strike at him, one bolt landing directly over his heart. Vanitas curled up into a ball and screamed again; both in frustration and pure agony.

“I swear,” He whispered threateningly, “I’m going to kill this Roxas thing _after_ I kill you, Ventus. The next opportunity I get—“ However, before Vanitas could finish that thought, his head whipped up and his muscles stiffened. A force pulled on his heart, willing for him to return to where he belonged. It was an irrefutable instinct for the heart to know the presence of its body and return to it. Ventus’ heart… it was close. It was close to his body, it was within reach!

Ventus stirred within Roxas, but he couldn’t escape. Invisible bonds kept him in place and he tried to push through the darkness toward his station to no avail. Vanitas sensed his distress and quickly sent forth his own willpower to help, but Ventus instinctively refused him.

Ventus could feel his body, he could feel Sora also…

Vanitas struggled with him…

Roxas couldn’t help but be affected by it all, sensing both Ventus and Sora…

And Sora was oblivious to all of it.

A dark portal opened up and Vanitas gasped and began to fight with the chains, “NO! Ventus, fight it! Get out!” He didn’t care that the electricity was coursing through his muscles and burning away at his heart. Maybe if he caused enough damage Ventus would feel it! Two sides of the same coin! Light and dark, it was unbreakable chains! He couldn’t possibly stay blind to him forever!

But nothing was working. Roxas had passed out relieving Ventus of his only drive. The fuzziness returned to Vanitas as if he got up too fast and now suffered lightheadedness. This weakness was unbearable, off and on as he withered away within this prison. Stuck in a limbo, stuck in the void; this was a fate worse than death!

His chance to escape, their window of opportunity to return to the world, had collapsed. And suddenly, just like Ventus, he found the darkness creeping in at the corner of his vision. Fatigue took over and the pain caused his heart to become numb.

Vanitas closed his eyes to the light of his prison and felt nothing but a bitter chill encompass his body; infinitely colder than what he felt before. As it would happen when he normally reached for the warmth of Ventus’ light. Another curse of his life, thanks to Xehanort; thanks to Ventus.

It was all his fault.

* * *

 

For once in the long years it took for both of their hearts to heal, Vanitas woke on his own accord. The first thing he took notice to was the silence, both physical—if you could call it that—and emotional. Ventus was still asleep, and he sensed that would change soon. He felt stronger and was no longer within that Roxas guy, but back in Sora’s heart.

Vanitas didn’t particularly care how or why that happened, but he was a bit disappointed in the fact that Ventus was untouchable again. It didn’t matter, sooner or later another opportunity would surface and he’d be ready for it. So, in the time he was left alone, he planned and waited. He created a backup plan and explored other options. He pondered on his predicament and theorized his location. He thought about Ventus, and himself. Those thoughts ventured back to Xehanort and he huffed in annoyance.

He glanced down at his chains. His strength was unmistakable now, the chains felt like yarn on him and he knew he could break them easily. But he didn’t plan on escaping yet. No, not yet. He wanted Ventus to continue to think he had the upper hand.

In that thought, he observed the light surrounding him. He lifted his hand and touched the edge of his cage. As remembered, lightning started shocking him, but darkness shielded his heart and the pain was little more than a sting now. He narrowed his eyes and pushed out, his whole palm now up against an invisible force field. It prevented him from going any further and he hummed in thought. Maybe it _was_ just air, but for him—for what he was—it was a wall. Darkness couldn’t get through it… but perhaps light could?

A shift in his senses stirred the darkness within him. Once again, the clouds of sleep lifted from Ventus and now his light was as bright as it’s ever been. And just like Vanitas, he woke on his own.

“Sweet dreams?” Vanitas commented coolly. He knew very well Ventus couldn’t actually hear the words, but his heart would be able to feel them. In this state, a lot of things were possible.

He felt Ventus go cold, most likely from shock, and carefully search for him. When he found him—his darkness—he shrunk away.

_Vanitas…?_

“Surprised? Actually, I’m surprised you're surprised. It was _you_ who put me here.”

_How are you still alive?_

“Really?” he responded in annoyance. “I figured your Master taught you about the whole ‘light and dark existing together’ thing, but as light savvy as he was, I guess not.” Even if Ventus couldn’t feel his emotions like he could his, Vanitas was sure his words portrayed the sarcasm well. And it seemed Ventus received it one-hundred percent.

_Where am I? What did you do?_

“You’re asking me?”

_What happened to Terra and Aqua?_

“That’s a good question.”

_You’re NOT… helping._

“Why would you expect me to?” Vanitas question with a snort. More silence fell between them and Vanitas narrowed his eyes.

Dare he ask, “What’s wrong?”

_I… remember…_

“Oh, another surprise. That’s quite a feat for you; remember what?” Vanitas couldn’t help but smile, Ventus was too easy to insult.

_… Sora._

His smile fell as soon as he felt the name. A wave of emotion hit him and, astonishingly, he couldn’t read all of them. But he did roll his eyes at the one he did recognize: love, like what Ventus felt towards Terra expect stronger. Uniquely so.

He barely even knew the kid, let alone talked to him, and already he claimed him as a friend. That was one of many things he despised about his other half: he was too quick to trust.

Vanitas cleared his throat and spoke gently, “Let me out of here, Ventus. I can find you and together we can free ourselves.” He only felt more silence. “Our hearts are fully healed, and you and I are both trapped. But you can change that if you let me—

_No._

Vanitas gritted his teeth, “Your friends aren’t going to be able to do anything about this, Ventus. You can’t rely on them this time.” He hissed.

_I trust my friends. They’ll find a way._

“And Sora? You trust him?”

_… with my life. He saved me… more than once. He invited me into his light—someone he never knew, someone he didn’t remember—and offered me shelter. He was my friend before he even knew._

“ _That’s_ what you call friendship?” He responded irritably. “He invites you in, locks the door and throws away the key; what a pal.” He could feel the sneer but continued with an ending goal.

“You’re trapped there, Ventus! Sora has made his heart a prison, and _you’re_ the prisoner!”

_Not his fault._

“No? Then why are you still there? Surely, he would have felt you by now. And what about your _other_ friends? How long has it been since they’ve come around?

Just face it, no one wants you anymore. Aqua’s been gone for a long time—she might even be dead—but I’m sure she would’ve been back by now if she really did care. Terra’s most definitely dead. Your Master, oh sorry, Eraqus already tried to kill you and he died for it too. That little mouse friend of yours probably moved on and found other friends. Perhaps the only person who _would_ be looking for you would be Master Xehanort. He does like to keep his options open.”

_That’s not true! You don’t understand!_

“Oh, I think I understand perfectly well. You’re nothing but a tool, Ventus; a means to an end! Your Master kept you imprisoned because of it and your _friends_ couldn’t trust you to wander off by yourself! Maybe Aqua _is_ still alive and she’s just taken over your Master’s job of keeping you contained! Or better yet, maybe Sora **does** know of your presence and he’s taking the advice in keeping you locked away forever!”

_ENOUGH!!! How could you POSSIBLY understand something you could never have! My friends are alive, I can FEEL them!_

_They’ll find me; if they haven’t already. I don’t want to hurt Sora and I know they wouldn’t want to hurt him either. If they need time, I can wait! But they’ll be here for me because what you don’t understand about friendship is that we’re there for each other, no matter what. Together, we are strong, and together we’ll defeat you **and** Master Xehanort! Nothing you say or do will stop me from believing that!_

Vanitas sighed and shook his head, “You’re still ignorant. It seems your Master never liked to speak the whole truth. You can’t destroy darkness, Ventus. That’s why _I’m_ still here, that’s why even if you do defeat Xehanort another one will just take his place.”

He peered up at the ceiling now, his grin ever wider, “And who’s to say I haven’t made any future plans? Because you should know better than anyone else… that the only darkness you should truly fear…

Is your very **own**.”

A moment of silence filled the space between them before Vanitas felt Ventus’ heart reply.

_You don’t scare me, Vanitas._

“I have yet to give you reason to be.” He barked back. His body began to shake and darkness shook the chains. “Because when I get out of here—and trust me, haha, I will—I’ll find that stupid corpse of yours and wrap my hands around your tiny throat so that there will be NOTHING for you to return to!”

Ventus glared at him before turning away. Vanitas just took that as a victory. His position as Ventus’ prisoner was pretty much null and void at this time. All he had to do was entice Sora here and he was as good as gone. That is, these chains were as good as gone; getting out of this limbo was another issue. Perhaps Sora could offer “help” in that matter as well?

All in good time, as his Master would say. Vanitas could wait, he had all the time in the void to allow the pieces to fall into place. After all, he was confident he was the _only_ one who was going to make it out of this alive.


End file.
